


Teen Idle

by mitunadecaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunadecaptor/pseuds/mitunadecaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit goes down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Idle

Was it wrong to have a crush on your brother? Probably. Did Mituna care? Nope, not one bit. His brother was always there for him and would stick up from him when people would make fun of his lisp, or the fact he isnt quite...like other people. And Mituna would definetly throw a smack down on anybody who said anything negative about Kurloz. They were just those brothers. Sure they werent actual "brothers." They were stepbrothers. But they still considered eachother like a true brother. They were very close. Closer than most siblings as a matter of fact. But to Mituna, he didnt think it was weird at all. He thought, that it was completely normal. Right now, mituna was glad it was the weekend, even if it was sunday. But it still ment he got to spend the whole day with kurloz. Right now, mituna was lucky enough to not have to do anything, and instead be here, cuddling into his brothers chest.

Kurloz and Mituna were cuddling on the couch, probably watching a movie like Safe Heaven or The Notebook. Because those movies are perfect for dates. Wait. Dates? Oh yeah. Kurloz had a full blown crush going on for Mituna. But there was a good reason. Kurloz was a selective mute and he never, ever, talked to anyone as much as Mituna. Not even his parents. No one. Mituna was Kurloz's best friend. Best friend and his crush. Okay, sure. It probably wasn't right. But Kurloz cared for Mituna as Mituna had cared for him. They were inseparable. They always were together. Hell, they even held hands when they went out. Kurloz loved Mituna. More than a brother. Mituna meant the world to Kurloz. But as of right now, they just cuddled on the couch. Kurloz was quiet for the most part, just holding Mituna close to him as he watched the movie which was soon coming to an end.

Mituna payed close attention to the movie they were watching.an Mituna had to admit, he was a sucker for these kinds of movies and enjoyed watching them. But of course, he would only watch these kinds of movies with Kurloz. But Mituna would do anything for kurloz, he loved him so much. Mituna closed his eyes for a minute as he listened to his brothers heart beat. Letting out a soft chuckle as he did. at this point he had forgotten about the movie and was just focussing on Kurloz for the moment

Kurloz would sometimes play with his brothers hair, his heart beat steady. He was quiet and only spoke if Mituna engaged the conversation, otherwise he would keep his lips shut. He loved being with Mituna. He wouldn't want to do anything else but be with him. Kurloz took his hair tie off from his wrist, tying his wild hair back into a pony tail as his bangs would cover his eyes sometimes which would distract him from the movie. After a while, the movie came to a stop and it rolled through the credits. He smiled, pleased with the movie. He just loved all romantic movies.

Mituna sat up slowly as the movie ended and he looked at kurloz for a moment before speaking. "What thould we do now that the movieth over?" He asked, lisping over his words. Mituna did have a slight speech impediment. Sure, it wasnt anything to bad, but it did make him relatively hard to understand. But Kurloz could always understand him. Mituna was greatful to have Kurloz as a brother. Kurloz helped Mituna and mituna helped kurloz. Somtimes, mituna would answer questions for Kurloz in school. Kurloz would tell them to Mituna and mituna would tell them to the teacher. They just fit together so perfectly

Kurloz brought his legs up on the couch, sitting crisscross now. He thought about it for a moment. He looked at Mituna, smiling faintly. "Video games?" His voice was quiet, but Mituna would be able to hear him easily. He knew that Mituna loved video games so he was always up to play with him. Kurloz wasn't the best at video games either, but he just enjoyed seeing Mituna smile from the joy that he gets from playing. Hell, just seeing Mituna smile made Kurloz's day better.

A bright smile crossed Mitunas face as he nodded in agreement. "Could we posthibly go to the arcade today?" He asked, truth be told, mituna loved the arcade. and he definetly love the more old fashioned games, but the new ones were just as good. He enjoyed playing any two player games that kurloz could play with him, anything they could do together was great. And playing games is probably the best thing they do in public since they normally get stares and asked if theyre dating. Which they just say theyre brothers.


End file.
